Talk:Shiba Tatsuya/@comment-50.184.61.196-20150228182749/@comment-134.48.162.236-20150305231034
Wow way to chang the argument to that of a child. I never once said that Miyuki was invincible. If you are going to put words in my mouth then you should just leave. When you grow up actually read the arguments that I have provided so that you understand why Masaki will lose. Here are actual facts from the books that will destroy your argument. Number 1: Masaki sucks at strategy. If he has to rely on George every time, which is adament about doing, he will lose. Strategy is part of the fight if you can't come up with a strategy you will lose. Miyuki on the other hand actually uses strategy as seen with her fight with Lina. She always thinks two or three steps ahead of Lina. This is from Tatsuya drilling that into her and she preforms admirably. Tatsuya did not help her at all with the fight so don't say that she can't do strategy without Tatsuya. She is capable the only reason we don't see her do it more often is because she will always differ to Tatsuya's judgement which is always spot on when it comes to battle. If you try to place the blame for strategy on George then you are trying to use excuses to make Masaki better. If Masaki doesn't question George's strategy and blindly follows it then he is equally to blame for the poor strategy. Number 2: Masaki was still advantaged in his fight with Tatsuya. Masaki specialises in bombardment which is exactly what he was doing. The only hinderance placed on him by the rules was the competition CAD and the forbidden use of Rupture. Now lets go over how Tatsuya was inhibited. He lost loop caste by not allowed to have his highly specialized CAD's this decreases the amount of times he can use Gram Demolition greatly almost by half. Tatsuya also can't use Gram Despersion and mist disperal. So most of his magic is lost and the only way he can win is by getting close to Masaki which is extremely difficult. Number 3: Yes Far Strike is a type of Gram Demolition but instead of going through the physical realm like normal Gram Demolition does it goes through the information dimension and attacks the spirit not the spell. This changes what it does and is a modified version of Gram Demolition. Number 4: Look at the summary in the wiki if you want a fast summary of it. As far the moment part of it, it is to pust objects away to nullify the effects on Occilation and Weight type magic. It is compared to the Jumoonji clan because it is so formidable. You are making it sound like it can block almost all magic which it can't. It also never says it can block Release type magic either look it up in the book. Number 5: Data Fortification is not a barrier it is a type of counter magic that stops the objects structure from changing. This is effective at making an object not move or make solidified. However if a person with stronger power than person who casted first attacks the object then the data fortification will lose. Number 6: Molecular Divider is harder to counter because Lina was using it and she has magical power just below Miyuki's and they are of highest amount as far as Magical Power goes. It is also more difficult because it a higher ranked spell that when used corectly cuts all molecules. This means it can cut practically anything it doesn't need to hit precise spotes as you said. Air bullet is a C rank spell for a reason. It is easier to use. As stated in the LN many magicians use some form of air bullet or air magic just like Masaki. The only reason why it seems so powerful is because Masaki used. Depending who is using the spell effects how powerful it is and Miyuki has more Magical Power than Masaki. Number 7: You are correct in saying that Zone Interference interferes with magic that the user wants to use. If a person who has Zone Interference on has a more powerful Interference strength than the person who casted the spell. Then the spell will be nullified because that Zone cannot have any other persons magic work within it. Now as far as parade goes when Miyuki was using it with Lina. Miyuki had downgraded her Zone Interference so that it wouldn't effect Tatsuya being able to use his inefficiently. She had made the Zone Interferenc over a wider area so that it could the Parasites but not Tatsuya and Lina. When she uses Zone Interference to stop Molecular Divider when facing Lina. She makes it much smaller and more concentrated which stopped Molecular Divider completly. Now hear is something else that hasn't been brought up yet on why Zone Interference will be faster than Rupture. Lina had prepared beforhand Dancing Blades and Molecular Divider. Since she is also the fastest Magician we know of this makes it equally menacing. Miyuki was able to in that time set up Zone Interference to stop the attack. Please be civilized when you talk and don't put words in my mouth.